The Fox's Stand
by Ragdoll Vodoo4
Summary: Naraku kidnapped Shippo after Inuyasha and the others get another shard, when they come to rescue him, he's in one peace.. well, sorta. But why won't he tell them what happened? Sess/Inu/Shi/Kou Foursome mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Hey!

Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Flames will be used to roast weenies

but I own their made up kid or children later on in the story

Also there is Kagome bashing in this,

I don't hate her but I don't like her either.

Chapter 1 The Great Escape

Inuyasha felt rage flowing through his body as he was sprinting through the forest, hoping to find Naraku soon since he had kidnapped Shippo weeks ago. He also felt more rage build up at Jaken and Kagome's constant complaining as she, Sango, and Miroku rode Kirara.

Sesshomaru was there as well with Rin and Jaken. He and Inuyasha were mated together and Sango and Miroku have been together for the last fourteen years.

They still haven't collected all the shards and even though they had just gotten one, Naraku took Shippo as he left. Inuyasha didn't like the look Naraku had been giving Shippo so you could say he wasn't feeling very effervescent today.

"Who cares about the brat? We can find him later!"

"We should be finding the rest of the shards!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Silence came as his response. Kagome was shocked and angered that Inuyasha had actually yelled at her. Jaken hushed himself out of fear and because of Sesshomaru's ice glare directed toward him. Sesshomaru felt infuriated and annoyed by the situation going on but didn't want to show it as usual.

He didn't want to admit that he did feel worried for the young fox demon. He had grown to feel attracted to him like he is to his little brother and Rin. Sesshomaru felt like he should be there for the young demon and knew when they found Naraku and Shippo, that he and Inuyasha would shred his body until it turned into nothing but waste that looks like bloody sand.

* * *

Naraku chuckled evilly, sensing Inuyasha and his friends coming. So they finally come.

"Looks like your little friends are here to walk into their own deaths, just like you will be soon."

Shippo whimpered in response.

"Oh, don't worry little fox, I'll make sure to reward you when I come back."

Naraku then left.

Once Shippo was sure Naraku was gone, he started crying softly. He was chained to a bed, nude and bloody in a dark cabin Naraku hid them in. The whole time he had been there, Naraku was raping him, making him think his friends would never come because they thought he was a nuisance and that he was weak, which he started to belive after a certain time. Whenever Naraku could bring him down, he would always take advantage of that moment.

Shippo felt pain throb through him as he gained back the feeling of his lower body. Seeing all the claw marks and bruises, especially near his nether regions, and with his long fox tail and hair drenched in blood, he felt himself quaking lightly as he was crying. He felt like he could have done something to stop this endless pain but knew he couldn't do anything.

"Please.. Inuyasha.. Sesshomaru... Come help me soon..."

He was surprised with how much he has grown to feel like Sesshomaru, Rin, and sometimes Jaken were companions. How he wished to see Rin laughing about something or aleast hear Jaken make some kind of insult. He already knew his feelings for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went pass friends. Though when the dog demons mated, he knew he didn't have a chance with either of them and loathed the fact that Naraku had ended up being his first.

Shippo started to look around the room, hoping to see something that could help him. He could see a katana placed far above a shelf next to him like a decoration. How's he going to reach it? His legs were still chained down so he couldn't get up and grab it...Maybe if he started shaking around on the bed, it would start shaking the walls and make the sheathed katana fall. His hands were hanging on the corner of the shelf, since hands were tied together with thick rope instead of chained like his legs, he found it easy to release himself for now.

He started shaking the bed around, hoping he wouldn't be using the last of his energy in vain. The bed was rocking into the wall, almost shaking the whole room. Suddenly, the katana fell onto the shelf. Shippo stretched his arm as much as he could. After several minutes, he had reached it. He started to lift the sword off the shelf. Now holding it across his chest, he sat up and unsheathed the sword. Shippo started pick at the steel lock that was sitting in between his feet, on his legs.

After what felt almost like hours, he started to doubt his idea but then he heard a click sound and felt the rusted chains on his legs slacken enough for him to slip his legs out. He sheathed to katana and placed it on the bed, making note to take it with him, then started looking for his clothes. He first found his navy blue pants and slipped them on. He found his white and green leaf designed kimono and dark beige fur vest after awhile. He was looking for his ribbon since his wild bright red hair was all the way down his back but gave up, took the katana, and left the cabin.

He had to help his friends somehowly after hearing that they were going to see Naraku, and maybe save him too. But he knew not to hope for the best if they found out about what Naraku did to him while he was there.

* * *

"Hello Inuyasha and what brings you here?" Naraku asked sarcastically.

"You should know bastard, you took Shippo!" Inuyasha growled loudly.

"Why, I wouldn't dream of taking one of your... vermin friends. You must have mistaken me for another." Naraku taunted smugly.

Inuyasha growled even more and was going to attack but then Sesshomaru grabbed his arm and stepped up.

"You all leave to find Shippo, I will keep Naraku company."

Everyone looked to Sesshomaru, whose face remained expressionless, but body radiated anger. Everyone left, Inuyasha reluctantly, to find Shippo. They knew Sesshomaru could handle fighting Naraku. They were more worried about Shippo and what they would find of him. They knew he couldn't be dead. He was too strong willed to let someone break him down.

Inuyasha felt like if they don't find Shippo soon, he was going to explode. He knew of Shippo's feelings for him and Sesshomaru and didn't mind. He felt the same for the two.

"Can't we just give up already?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up to Kagome's voice and made tight fists while he gritted his teeth.

"It's not like he's useful anyway so why are we wasting our time looking for him?"

"Would you stay quiet already damnit? I heard something, and besides you're not so great yourself wench."

Inuyasha could hear Sango and Miroku trying to stifle their laughter from his response. He really didn't want to deal with Kagome's constant whining today.

"There was a cabin down here but no one's in there!" Sango said as she had ridden on Kirara while Inuyasha and Kagome were bickering.

"Inuyasha! There's someone back near Sesshomaru and Naraku! We should go back to help."

Inuyasha sighed heavily. Could things get any better?

* * *

"WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE!"

Sesshomaru had been hit by one of Naraku's attacks and was slammed into a tree by it. When Naraku fired another attack though, someone else had took the hit and was now standing in front of Sesshomaru.

"Shi-...Shippo..?"

Shippo turned his head slightly to him and made a small smile. It is him! 'Where did he get the sword though?' Sesshomaru thought curiously. Shippo got into a fighting stance with the heavy katana out. Sesshomaru pushed aside his thoughts and started trying to get up, not intending to let Shippo to fight alone.

"You little rodent of a demon! How did you escape?"

Shippo's smile didn't falter. Suddenly, when Naraku blinked, the fox demon wasn't in front of him. A flash of red the shine of steel startled him and caught his eyes. Naraku narrowly dodged Shippo's punch but missed seeing the katana strike deep into his side. Naraku growled with agony and tried to hit Shippo but missed as the fox demon pulled the sword roughly out and jumped a safe distance away from him.

Sesshomaru was blown away with shock. Shippo had never been able to do something like this before.

Shippo was now breathing heavily as he felt himself tiring. His legs, the katana, and his arms now shaking as he was struggling to hold his and it's weight. Sesshomaru could see blood running down Shippo's hand and inside he felt concern. Why was he bleeding? He didn't get hurt...right?

"Sesshomaru, are you hurt?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts to see Naraku gone and Shippo sitting in front of him. Now that Sesshomaru could see his face, he felt livid. He could see the scars, cuts, and bruises formed on Shippo's face and wrists. Who knew how damaged the rest of his body was.

"No, I'm alright."Sesshomaru said as he stood up.

Shippo smiled and attempted to stand but pain shot through his legs and he cried out. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he kneeled down next to him.

"Shippo!" Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha, Rin, Jaken, the wench (Kagome), and the others running toward them. Inuyasha saw the pained expression on Shippo's face and immediately came to his side.

"Shippo, are you alright?"

Inuyasha's hand reached out to turn Shippo around, but he could see Shippo tense up and suddenly, he ended up petting his fluffy tail. Why was Shippo acting like this? He didn't think that he was going to hurt him right?

"I'm..*pant*.. alright *pant*"

"Here, how about you ride on Kirara, you look like you need a rest." Miroku suggested.

"No, it's alrig-"

"Shippo, please just take a rest, you look like hell," Sango said.

Shippo sighed and nodded. He got up by leaning against the tree. He walked slowly over to where Kirara was sitting. Once Kirara saw him, she started licking him, happy to see him again. Once Shippo was on her back, he fell asleep. The shy had darkened to night and the others were now circled around a fire they made while Sango went to get food. Inuyasha had taken the katana Shippo found and brought it over next to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, do you know where Shippo got this sword?"

The katana's sheath and handle were really bright sea green, decorated with white leafs. The blade was dark and extremely sharp. It looked like the katana was made for Shippo.

"No, I saw him with it when he came to help me. I thought you gave it to him when you saved him"

"What are you talking about? We never saved him. Sango said that there was a small cabin that might have been used by Naraku but no one was there."

"Why does it matter where he got the stupid thing?"The brother's conversation was rudely interrupted by Kagome.

"He did something right for once, so what?"

"No one wants your opinion so shut it, wench."

"You shut it, I don't see why you guys care so much for him anyway! He can barely even fight! He's weak!"

"Guys turn around!" Miroku said.

Shippo woke up earlier, hearing voices. He heard the things Kagome said nad could feel his heart break. She was like a sister to him and yet she saids that about him.

"Shippo-"

"I'm fine."

Shippo walked over to the group but sat a far distance from Kagome. While Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Rin were glowering at Kagome, Inuyasha were trying to talk to Shippo. Inuyasha scooted closer to Shippo. He looked to Shippo, expecting to find tears but instead found what he would expect from Sesshomaru. An almost completely expressionless face but with sadness slipping through with one tear.

"Shippo" Inuyasha said as he reached to wipe away his tear but Shippo turned his head away and stayed silent. The rest of the night was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

Read & Review!

Chapter 2 Feelings Resurface

Inuyasha's gold eyes fluttered open to the bright sun as he nuzzled his head into Sesshomaru's chest. He sat up alittle and brushed his lips against Sesshomaru's, which woke him up. He then got up and pulled out a black string he accidentally ripped off his kimono. He tip-toed slowly over to Shippo, who was lying on Kirra's stomach with his face nuzzled into her fur, and tied his hair back into a high ponytail.

As much as he loved seeing Shippo with his wild auburn hair down, he still wanted to see the rest of his slender body. When he finished, he plopped down right next to a tired Sesshomaru.

"Morning Sessy-chan" Inuyasha whispered.

"When will you ever stop calling me that?"

"I dunno, never."

Sesshomaru sighed softly and rubbed his eyes as he heard his brother giggle quietly.

"Should we wake the others?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Might as well since we do need to keep looking for the shards."

"And if we want the frong and the wench to keep their mouths shut." He added.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru woke up their companions. When Shippo woke up, he noticed how his hair wasn't tangled all around him, it was all back into it's usuall ponytail. He shrugged, knowing one of his friends must have done it... They didn't do anything else though, right? Shippo shook his head at his paranoid thoughts. These are his friends, people he's known for years, they wouldn't do that to him. They weren't like Naraku.

As they started walking again, looking for a new place to rest, Miroku spoke over the comfortable silence.

"Well Kagome, don't you think you have something to say to Shippo?"

"Pftt, and what's that?"

"An apology"

"Yeah right, all I did was tell the truth."

Kagome narrowed her giant eyes as she looked to where Shippo was, expecting to see the fox demon's facial reaction to her words, but instead had Sesshomaru snarling right in front of her. Kagome shrank away, afraid.

"Turn around and apologize to Shippo"

Kagome whipped her head around to face Shippo, who had his back to her, still walking.

"Shippo." He stopped to hear what the miko had to say.

"I-I'm sorry.."

"...It doesn't matter."

"So, I'm forgiven?"

"Yes.. It just doesn't matter anymore."

"EXCUSE ME?" Sango screeched outraged. How could he forgive her for doing that? Like nothing happened? And behind his back!

"How could you forgive for something like this?"

Silence was her response.

"Shippo!"

"It's stupid, alright?"

"What?"

"*Sigh* It's stupid to me to hold a grudge on something so childish."

Everyone was surprised by Shippo's answer. Shippo was usually happy, joking around, and care free, now he wasn't. Always flowing with an air of playflness. Now it's like he wasn't himself anymore. He was now always miserable, quiet, and whenever someone except Kirara tried to touch him, he always made some kind of reflex to stop it or tensed up from the contact. He seemed like a sorrow covered shell of his former self. As if he thought someone was going to hurt him.

Shippo was now walking again, but this time with Kirara next to him. He didn't want to deal with this as an issue and he felt drop dead tired, not getting much sleep. They had other things to worry about. Besides, he was broken and hurt already because of Naraku. He already knew those thing were true. Kirara purred loudly as Shippo petted her and he smiled weakly. At least someone wasn't trying to pester him with different opinions and thoughts.

The rest of the group started walking, now engulfed in an uncomfortable silence, catching up to the fox demon and Kirara.

* * *

Inuyasha almost forgot that he had taken Shippo's katana. He slid the colorful sword out of his kimono and sped up after Shippo. He was going to need it to fight, right?

"Shippo"

"Hmm?"

"You're gonna need this."

Shippo turned around to see Inuyasha holding the katana he took when he escaped.

"It's not mine though."

"Well it looks like it's made for you. Just take it."

Shippo hesitantly took the katana and put it on his blue belt where he could reach it. He knew he would need alittle help on how he could get better at using it. Inuyasha made a toothy grin at him.

"Don't worry, me and Sesshomaru will help you out."

The fox demon blushed lightly and nodded. He hesitantly rested his head against Inuyasha's arm. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched the scene. At least Shippo's feelings didn't change.

Now if they could talk to him about what happened while he was stuck with Naraku. He does have a possible thought on what Naraku could have done to Shippo but pushed it in the back of his head. Naraku wasn't that evil... was he?

* * *

"Alright, we might as well rest here for now." Miroku said.

"Sesshomaru come here." Inuyasha ordered.

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha.

"You wouldn't mind helping me show Shippo how to use a sword, right?"

"Well I can't let you hog him to yourself, right?"

Inuyasha snickered. They both walked back to the rest of the group to see everyone but Shippo sleeping. Shippo had Kirara's head in his lap with his tail twitching every few seconds.

"Shippo."

"Come over here."

Shippo slipped Kirara's head off his lap gently. He walked over to the two dog demons.

"You want to do training with us since there's nothin else to do."

"Ummm... Sure, I guess."

Sesshomaru could tell Shippo was hesitant since he and Inuyasha were extremely more powerful than him and could kill him by accident. Though, he knew both he and his brother would go easy on easy on him until he would be strong enough to handle the attacks.

They were now in a large clearing away from their friends. Inuyasha sat down, letting Sesshomaru take over for helping Shippo. Sesshomaru walked over to where Shippo stood.

"Take out your katana."

Shippo unsheathed his katana and almost dropped it. He still wasn't used to the weight of the katana. Sesshomaru did his best to hide his amusement of when Shippo lifted the katana over his head and stumbled backwards with a loud squeak as Inuyasha bursted out laughing loudly. He knew that Shippo was having trouble and didn't want to make him feel worse.

After their little teaching lesson with Shippo, he lied down and watched Inuyasha and Sesshomaru train with each other.

* * *

"Where the hell were you guys all day?" Kagome screeched angrily.

"We just went training, calm down already," Inuyasha responded annoyed.

"Let's just go already." Sango requested as she sighed annoyed.

The group started off again, knowing they needed to get the shards before someone else did. Apprehension started to creep into Shippo's mind. What if they had to fight someone? What if he got in the way? He could barely swing it, let alone hold it... What if Naraku shows up?

His grip tightened on the katana's handle and sighed. He needed to stop pyscing himself out. Since when was he nervous about these things? Suddenly, a blast of light hit near his paw like feet. Besides, he had his friends for back up.

"Shippo! Look out!"

Shippo leaped out of the way of another blast and unsheathed his katana.

"Shippo, pay attention!"

Or _maybe_ not...

He sighed, hearing Kagome's voice.

Now he knew the answer to his question, because before all of this, he was on the sidelines. He looked up to see the source of the attacks come from usually large birds. One was firing ice, another firing flames, and the last one firing light beams.

The light bird suddenly swooped down, grabbing Shippo and Rin with it's large talons. Rin felt the end of her bright kimono ripping. Surprisingly, before Rin could fall too far, Shippo grabbed her foot. She looked up to him.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you!"

"What are we gonna do though?"

"... I got an idea, but it's dangerous! Can you try to bend up here to reach my hand?"

"Maybe.."

Shippo placed his katana in his mouth, careful not to bite or lick the blade, and offered down his right hand. Rin first started to bending her knees and waste up slowly like as if she moved too quickly, Shippo's hand would snap off and she would be flying down into the forest. After Shippo grabbed her hand, he swung her on to the top of the bird. Rin didn't expect that decision and wrapped her arms tightly to the bird's neck, startling it. The bird started to flail around wildly and flew around quicker.

Shippo removed his katana out of his mouth and pushed it into the bird's foot until it opened and grabbed the bird's wing, hanging on to it. Rin, seeing Shippo's struggle, reached down and grabbed Shippo's hand, pulling him up.

"What we gonna do now? This thing's trying to crash us!" Rin screamed over the noise the bird was making.

* * *

Inuyasha growled, irritated. Kagome and Sango seemed to be the only ones who had a small advantage in their battle.

He, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were having trouble, trying to hit the ice and fire breathing birds which kept trying to eat them. He already got his arm burnt from trying to stab the damned bird's wing and Miroku's hands were frozen by the ice bird and the ice was as tough as steel.

He also felt concern for Shippo, seeing him and Rin get taken up by that light bird. His nerves didn't calm however when he saw Shippo and Rin riding to the bird, making it shoot light beams all over the place as it flailed in the air.

Though he felt grateful though since Shippo and Rin were making the bird so desperate to remove them that it started firing light beams, randomly hitting the other two birds and causing enough damage to them to force them to the ground.

Sesshomaru held a vice grip to his sword as he had thrown it at the ice bird's head and nailed it in the eye, making it crash down. The bird was now bleeding heavily on Sesshomaru's clothes and sword, it almost seemed like it was stuck. He grunted as he yanked it out of the eye. The bird made a hair splitting screech, filled with agony, flailing it's wings around until it suddenly went still.

"Nice hit Sessy-chan."

Sesshomaru turned his head to see Inuyasha next to him with a lopsided grin plastered on to his face and some sinjed strands of hair and clothes. He looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to see the light bird's corpse laid over the fire bird's. Shippo and Rin were both covered in dirt and sitting on top of the two corpses. Shippo indian style and leaning back, Rin with her knees folded under her.

"I see Shippo and Rin are in no harm."

"Yeah, I'm surprised too but mostly cause of how quickly Shippo reacted to the situation."

"Well he is a fox demon, they are known for their cleverness and adaption to situations." Sesshomaru chuckled lightly.

Sesshomaru's usuall frown settled to a small gentle smile. He wrapped his arms securely around his brother's neck and kissed him. When he was about to pull away, Inuyasha deepened the kiss, tongue running across his lips, begging for entrance. Sesshomaru happily parted his lips and their tongues were now exploring each other's mouths, as if their tongues were trying to knot together. When the need for air came, they parted slowly, both panting softly.

"That was unexpected." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru laughed quietly. The dog demons walked back over to their friends. Shippo watched the kiss between the mates and sighed sadly. If only he was able to experience such pleasure

I don't know if this was a good fight scene,

but I hope you enjoyed it!

See yall later!


	3. Chapter 3

Read and Review!

There's another OC in this other than the kid or children!

But he won't be in the story much at all.

Chapter 3 Shocking Discovery

The group of companions were walking on, still searching for some kind of village to rest in. None of them noticing cold, bright lavender eyes watching them, especially Shippo as he walked. The demon's eyes softened ever so slightly on the fox demon. Looks like he wouldn't need to look for him.

"Mister, will we meet him soon?", came a soft voice from another demon behind him.

"We will... Soon." He responded with his slightly husky voice.

The two demons skulked slowly back into the shadows, waiting patiently for their time to take action.

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha noticed how Shippo's eating patterns had changed over time to where he would eat almost as much as Inuyasha, and how his scent had changed slightly over time. He at first didn't want to come to conclusion of _that, _but could see that there wasn't any other option to Shippo's situation. Though from how Shippo was acting, does he notice and is playing ignorant to his ordeal? Or is he completely clueless about his condition?

Sesshomaru decided to get rid of the second thought and scowled at himself for the stupid question. Of course the fox demon would know about this! He may not be that bright but wasn't that dim-witted. Then why wouldn't he tell them? There was the question he had been denying this last question that was now nagging at him... Was this Naraku's fault?

He knew he and Inuyasha had started acting more gentle around Shippo but he didn't care, he and his brother would do anything for the beautiful fox demon to know what was wrong.

Shippo was sitting a small distance from the rest of his chattering friends, his feet resting in the river they were now near. He couldn't say he didn't want to be around them, he did!... Just not with his little... problem.

He could tell when the others observed him that they were bewidered by his behavior. He knew they were sure to notice what was up with him sooner or later.

Right now, with Naraku on the loose, he was hoping for it to be later. He subconsciously placed his hand over his stomach. Much, much later.

"Hey fox vermin! We're leaving! Stop making Sesshomaru-sama wait for you!"

"Jaken, shut up."

Shippo sighed as he stood up. Jaken and Kagome were the only exceptions for his discomfort. He could care less about them. His main worries were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha since Sesshomaru is observant of people's behavior and Inuyasha could just feel like something was off with people, and obviously they would surely sense the disturbance as it would grow over time.

Also would they even want to be friends with him, let alone mate with him if he ever confesses to them?

'Forget that' Shippo thought. They had other matters to attend to. As they were walking, Shippo had started dragging behind. Sesshomaru saw and slowed down to talk to him.

"Shippo.."

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? We almost thought you were still back near the river."

"I-I'm fine, I'm just tired from the fight earlier, that's all." He responded.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow from the response. He knew that Shippo was lying but decided not to go further into the conversation but changed the subject.

"You know we care for you, right?"

"Yeah.. So?"

"So you shouldn't feel so closed up when you have problems if you have any, you can talk to us about them, alright?"

"... Alright."

Shippo could feel his pale cheeks heat up from Sesshomaru's kindness, that is rarely shown toward anyone.

* * *

"Finally, a peaceful place! With flowers too!" Rin cheered loudly as she speeded through the brightly colored flower field.

Sango and Miroku giggled at Rin's excitement. The field was covered in bright and dark shades of colors, some spots looking like rainbows. Inuyasha looked around to see where Shippo went. He finally found the fox demon sitting indian style with a small smile gracing his features.

Inuyasha started ripping flowers out the ground, weeving stems of the flowers to macke a crown. He put the flower crown on to Shippo's head, which surprised him. Shippo smiled, seeing who it was over the blinding sun.

"We were gonna throw Jaken and Rin into the flowers, you wanna try?"

"No thanks Inuyasha, I'd rather watch."

Inuyasha sighed inwardly to himself, but didn't want to show his dissapointment so shrugged and jogged over to the rest of the group.

"So this is the one father broke."

Shippo turned around to see the last person he thought he would run into.

Hakudoshi.

The almost white haired demon was now taller than him, his hair cascading down to where his knees are, his eyes had narrowed down to emotionless, cold lavender irises.

There was also a demon way smaller than Shippo, the height of Hakudoshi's calf, as if trying to hide and was fidgeting around with the fabric on Hakudoshi's kimono, careful of his small claws. He had silky crimson red hair down his back with big, soft orange eyes, covered by his bangs. He had two small black suns on the corner of his eyes and pointed ears like Sesshomaru's with tan skin. He had on a dark red kimono with worn out sandals and a small medical wrap around his left leg. From what Shippo could see, he was a young fire demon.

Something told Shippo not to fight with Hakudoshi other then the presence of the young demon. He wasn't sending off a threatening vibe so he relaxed. He crouched down to see the young demon.

"So what's your name?"

"Seika."

Shippo smiled. The child was cute. He sat back down and looked to Hakudoshi. What did he want though?

"You know of your situation I assume."

"Of course."

"Then why doh't you embrace this? Why keep this away from your friends?"

"It's just... I don't know..the way my friends react."

Hakudoshi shook his head."If they didn't care, they wouldn't still have you around, right?"

"... Yes."

"Well, if they haven't gotten rid of you because what my fa-"

"I never told them what happened while I was stuck with Naraku."

"Well, you should."

"I know! I just... *Sigh*"

Hakudoshi sat down next to Shippo. He knew his 'father' had caused more problems for Shippo. Sure, he wasn't any where near friends with him and the others, but he doesn't want to watch him suffer alone.

"Alright, I'll tell them, but why do you care so much?"

"You are dealing with something my father caused and I want to change."

"What?"

"Naraku considers me a traitor after I had attacked one of his 'special' servants. I don't want to have anything to do with him."

Shippo looked back to the colorful plants get blown in the wind. He could see the colors dance around and flow around like calm waves. It was soothing. He turned around to see Seika trying to catch a small butterfly. As he was attempting to catch it though, he ran into Sesshomaru's leg. Shippo's eyes widened and both he and Hakudoshi stood up but then Hakudoshi disappeared.

Now Shippo was confused and alittle irritated, why did Hakudoshi just leave? And without the kid?

Before Shippo could rush over to get Karasu, Sesshomaru turned around. He looked down to see a small fire demon quaking like a leaf, staring up at him with fearful eyes. He raised an eyebrow. What was he doing here?

"Seika!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, hearing Shippo's voice. Why did he know the child?

Shippo ran up behind Seika, crouched down and picked him up as he stood.

"Shippo, why do you have this child?"

For a few minutes, Shippo found himself silent. Wha was he suppose to say?

"Well... He was hurt and.. I wanted to help him."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, knowing there had to be more to this than he was letting on. Shippo sighed at his bad lie, none of them had any kind of medical material.

"Shippo."

"Hakudoshi came with him."

"What?"

"Shhhh! But he left earlier and left the kid here."

"Hey guys what are yo- who's that?"

Sesshomaru and Shippo turned to see Inuyasha next to them with a curious expression. Shippo sighed. Great, more explaining. Soon after, everyone else came to see what the commotion was about.

"OOOH! HE'S CUTE!"

Seika whimpered loudly at Kagome's squeak and covered his ears.

"Quiet down, wench! His ears are sensetive!" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, sorry I didn't know that!"

Shippo sighed at his friends' bickering but felt some moisture seaping on to his arms. He looked down to see Seika crying silent, watching the scene Shippo's friends had made with fearful eys. Shippo sat him up in his arms and wiped away his tears.

"There's no need to be afraid of my friends." Shippo whispered soothingly.

As he whispered the words, the fire demon drifted into a light slumber. The others quieted down at Shippo's motherly act toward Seika. The fox demon turned to his friends.

"I think we should take Seika with us for now."

"Alright we'll take him."

"What? But don't you think it might be dangerous for him?"Rin asked.

"Who said he wouldn't be protected?"

"..Alright, he can come, however, we must go now."

"Again?"

"Let's just say, Kirara ate what appeared to be a 'tiny man'" Miroku stated.

Shippo's emerald eyes widened at the statement. In other words something is lurking there. The group fleed fron the beautiful scenery.

* * *

The group was sitting around a large fire which Seika surprisingly made, who was now laying in Shippo's lap, who was silently fuming. Why did Hakudoshi just disappear like that and purposely forget the child? He also didn't know the first thing you do when taking care of a kid! He looks around to see his companions having chats, sleeping, slipping glances at the sleeping child in his lap.

"Are you alright?"

Shippo looked to see Inuyasha looking down at him but he could see some kind of emotion in his eyes that he couldn't comprehend. He still wasn't used to Inuyasha being so kind to him.

"I'm fine... I guess."

"You guess?"

Shippo sighed. He'd have to talk sooner or later, wouldn't he?

"Can I tell you something?"

"Alright, shoot."

"It's really important though, okay?"

"Shippo, you could tell me anything."

Shippo took in a deep, shaky breathe. This won't be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you guys!

Sorry I've been ignoring you guys

because I had a writer's block and

I had been in Chicago right now for my spring break.

And very sorry if Hakudoshi was OC, I don't know him much.

Read & Review!

Chapter 4 The Misunderstanding

Shippo breathed in deeply as he carefully lied Seika on to a sleeping Kirara. "...You know how I was with Naraku?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well... Um, I'm.."

"You're what?"

Shippo could feel himself shaking and put a hand to his stomach as he was starting to resolve into tears. He couldn't do this. There's no way he could go through with this. He was surprised when Inuyasha laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Shippo, just tell me, it can't be that bad, right?" He reassured the fox demon. Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence to Inuyasha, Shippo spoke.

"... Naraku had... had impregnated me.."

"...Y-You're kidding... Right?..."

"...I wish I was.."

Shippo then broke down, dropping his head on to his knees which were pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them while Inuyasha stared off into space. 'That means... Naraku had... That bastard! HE'S GONNA FUCKING PAY!' Inuyasha thought angrily as his soft gold eyes dimmed to a dangerous blood red, with a low growl as one of his clawed hands sharpened and grow in length and accidentally clutched tightly to Shippo's shoulder, making his eyes widen and whimper quietly from the pain.

'I knew it, he hates me and everyone else will too if they find out.' Shippo thought miserably when he heard the dog demon growl, thinking it was directed toward him. The melancholy fox demon stood up, unknowingly snapping the dog demon out of his enraged state, and ran off as fast as his long legs could as he heard Inuyasha calling for him.

Once Shippo got too far to reach as he started to tire, Inuyasha stopped and cursed to himself. He immediately raced back to the camp area. He started to shake Sesshomaru around, effectively waking him up. Tired and agitated gold eyes flickered open, barely moving. Sesshomaru sighed as he shifted to look at Inuyasha.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Shippo's pregnant."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and his body shot up to a sitting position at the grave statement. "Say you're joking around."

"I wish I was, we need to find him now."

"What happened to him?"

"I'll tell you later, we gotta wake the others."

Sesshomaru nodded as he stood. They both started waking up the others.

"What do you guys want, can't we sleep alittle longer?" Kagome whined as she stretched.

"Listen, we have a problem here with Shippo." Inuyasha announced, ingoring Kagome.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Miroku chimed in with a deeply worried tone as he saw Shippo as a little brother.

"He's pregnant with Naraku's child"

Silence filled the air at the statement.

"THAT LITTLE VERMIN WHORE!" Kagome screeched angrily.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red ,and in the blink of an eye, his hand started crushing Kagome's throat.

"I FUCKING DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU STUPID WENCH!" He roared, deeply enraged by her statement.

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Sango said as she and Miroku struggled to make Inuyasha's hand release it's vice grip on Kagome's neck.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU! INUYASHA, THIS IS WASTING TIME!" Sesshomaru bellowed angrily and annoyed at all of them. They all just got up and he was already using his patience with them.

Kagome was about to yell 'sit' but silenced herself quickly, fear shining clearly through her eyes as Inuyasha let his arm fall back to it's side, and also because of remembering an important fact. Of course she kept forgetting that the spell on Inuyasha's necklace has been lifted and now saying sit was completely useless.

"We must find Shippo before someone else does." Sesshomaru stated, as if nothing happened. He could care less if Inuyasha killed her anyway. The only reason he doesn't let him is because she's only reason they find any of the shards and to keep Kouga from bugging Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why waste your time searching for that filthy tainted demon? It's not like he's of any use to you." Jaken stated, his high pitched voice getting lower as Sesshomaru directed a glare colder than what human scientists called 'absolute zero' toward him. Jaken became silent. He knew if he wanted to see another day, it would be best to keep his opinions to himself.

"I-Is Shippo-kun okay?" Seika asked worried as well. He already saw Shippo like a loving companion as he took care of him. He really hoped nothing happened.

Sesshomaru turned to him and his gaze immediately softened. He's always had soft spot for children ever since he had been taking care of Rin. He scooped the small demon up into his arms.

"He'll be alright, young one, you must rest." Sesshomaru said.

"I wanna help!"

"Don't worry.. We'll find him."

Seika had drifted to sleep from Sesshomaru's words and was put into Rin's arms.

"Rin, Jaken you both stay here with Seika, the rest of us should split up, when one of us find him, we should make some kind of attack that will get the other's attention. Agreed?" Sesshomaru said. Everyone nodded to his plan suggestion.

Sango took going to the western side of the forest riding on Kirara, Miroku the eastern side, Kagome the northern side, and Innuyasha and Sesshomaru taking the southern side, seeing as it was usually the most dangerous. Jaken stayed behind to watch over Rin and Seika. Everyone else had left, starting their search for Shippo.

"I hope he's alright." Inuyasha whispered concerned.

"He will be, trust me." Sesshomaru reassured him.

Both brothers then ran off into the dark woods.

* * *

Shippo slowed down once a waterfall area came into view. He stopped near the cold boulders along the water's edge. '..Maybe I should stay here for now... I need to rest.' He thought. He stripped off his clothed, took his hair out of it's ponytail, and slipped into the water.

He sighed sadly at the sight of the faded scars that was inflicted on his pale skin. He leaned against the rocks behind him and unconsciously rubbed his quiet swollen abdomen. He felt lucky for his baggy kimono, hiding the unborn infant. He wouldn't know what to tell the others if he was wearing a kimono his size.

"Shippo"

Shippo turned quickly and was very surprised to see Hakudoshi staring at him with a puzzled face. What is he doing here? He blushed heavily like a tomato with embarrassment and sunk low into the water so Hakudoshi couldn't see his torso and nether regions.

"Hakudoshi! W-Why are you here?"

Knowing Shippo wanted privacy, Hakudoshi turned around so his back was to Shippo as he heard a splash of water and ruffling of clothes, but still spoke.

"I didn't know anyone was here, I should be asking you that though."

"Before I answer, why did you leave Seika with me?"

"Your friends startled me and I didn't feel like fighting so I did the first thing that came to mind, didn't mean for leaving him here."

"*Sigh* It's alright... You can turn around now."

He turned to see the fox demon clothed with his long hair still moist and was slightly wetting his fur vest and pants.

"How did you get Selka anyway?"

"I had found him getting beaten by humans saying he stolen food from them."

"Oh"

"... Why are you away from your friends?"

"..."

"... Did you tell them?"

"... Only one, Inuyasha.."

" How did he react?"

"... Not too well." Shippo sat down near the water. Hakudoshi raised an eyebrow and knelt down to him.

"Not too well like...?"

"He was angry."

Hakudoshi nodded and an uncomfortable silence rang through their ears. Hakudoshi's thoughts were filled with curiosity. Did Inuyasha tell everyone else? What would he do if they came around? Should he help Shippo? His thoughts were interrupted by the light sound of sobbing and shaky breathes coming from Shippo.

The next thing he knew, Shippo's arms were wrapped tightly around his mid section, his head buried into his chest as he wept. Hakudoshi pet his head lightly as he did his best to calm Shippo down.

"He hates me!"

"Shhh.. No one could hate you."

"They're all gonna hate me when they know!"

"Shhhhh, calm down.."

"How the hell am I gonna get out of this?"

"Shhhhhh... Just breath."

"What am I gonna do when the kid comes? No one would be there to help me!"

Hakudoshi didn't respond and after a few moments, awkwardly put his arms around Shippo's shoulders as the fox demon trembled and sighed. He wasn't used to giving comfort, no matter how many times he had to for Seika. He just isn't used to affection. It was never shown to him before.

* * *

Sesshomaru could sense Shippo near by as he and Inuyasha came into another clearing. However, he also sensed an unknown presence was near him as well, though, for some reason, he didn't feel as if it was threatening. Inuyasha did, however.

Inuyasha could feel himself silently seething at the unknown presence. Why were they there? What are they doing? Were they hurting Shippo? Unable to stand listening to his questioning thoughts with no answers known, Inuyasha hurried hastily toward the area Shippo appeared to be at.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru called, but didn't recieve a response.

He sighed, knowing things wouldn't be very well. He chased after Inuyasha into the thick forest.

* * *

Shippo, due to exhaustion, fell asleep with his head resting on Hakudoshi's lap. His dream was filled with joy as he dreamed of being wrapped up into a warm, caring embrace from the arms of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, feeling safe, secured... loved.

As Shippo slept, Hakudoshi was still wide awake and could feel his temper rising slightly. How could any of them push their young friend away like this? Why would they leave him in his time of need? Especially with his father still out there!

... How could his sorry excuse of a father be sick enough to do this? And he had once followed him..

His hands balled into tight fists at his last thoughts. Yes, he may have done terrible, gruesome things when he was still corrupted by Naraku, but he was never evil enough to do something like this. He never felt the need to stoop that low to hurt anyone. Besides, he was now righting his wrongs and repaying his mistakes after he had saw all the damage he had caused. He doesn't want to be his father.

He was amazed that Seika hasn't ran away from him, due to his sometimes quick temper and how he rarely seemed to show any concern for the young demon when he got into fights with others. He was even amazed that Seika ever liked being around him.

Shippo was wrong when he said no one would help because even though he didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to be there to help Shippo take care of the kid comes. So he could take care of him and make sure he wouldn't become what Naraku ended up being.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt another presence and put up a straight face as he lied Shippo gently on the ground and stood up.

"YOU!"

Sudddenly, Inuyasha appeared from the dark forest. Hakudoshi's grape eyes narrowed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Also before I forget,

I want to know if I should change the pairings because Kouga is going to be in the story too.


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry! Major Writer's Block!

And by the way,

I don't remember any names of the attacks they would use!

And remember haters, your dumbass flames are used to roast weenies! :3

Now, What's gonna happen to Hakudoshi and Shippo

when a pissed off Inuyasha comes?

AND SURPRISE PERSON! (well not really but still, GASP!)

Read & Review!

WARNING! Swearing (My vocabulary is quite colorful when I want it to :D)  
and very suckish fight scene

Chapter 5 New Ties

"YOU!" Inyusha yelled accusingly. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO SHIPPO?" Which effectively woke Shippo up.

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK VERMIN!" Hakudoshi hollered back with much malice.

Shippo sat up quickly, becoming aware of the scene. His eyes widened before he quietly slid back down into the water, ignoring his wet clothes. He turned his head, hearing the sharp clash of metal and Inuyasha's claws. He turned back to watch them and sighed. He winced at each clash of the two powerful demons. Why couldn't he just disappear right now? His hand drifted down to his swollen stomach. No, why did all of this happen at all?

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" Inuyasha snarled loudly as he swung for Hakudoshi's head, narrowly missing.

"LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER THAN ME YOU MUTT!" Hakudoshi snarled back as he kicked Iuyasha hard. "ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO YOUR FOX FRIEND!"

"And what's that?" Inuyasha growled, feeling himself bubble with more rage at the accusation.

"YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON HIM!" Hakudoshi yelled with malice as he struck the dog demon.

Fortunetly, Sesshomaru had made it to scene, grabbing Inuyasha tightly by his arms as he struggled wildly. He lifted his hand up to the sky and shot out a bright light, big enough for their friends to see. Shippo slid out of the water and ran over and jumped onto Hakudoshi's back, forcing him down onto the ground before he could do anything. Shippo looked up to Sesshomaru in surprise.

"Sesshomaru.." He began.

"What happened and why are they fighting?" Sesshomaru questioned, eyes flickering back and forth from Inuyasha to Hakudoshi.

Shippo sucked in his bottom lip as he stood up and looked down to his feet, staying silent. His eyes flickering all around, as if looking for an escape from the situation he was stuck in once again. Hakudoshi grunted roughly as he moved into a kneeling position. Inuyasha sat up, looking over to the small fox demon and felt slight confusion. He had already told Inuyasha, why is it so hard to talk now?

Sesshomaru released his hold on his mate once he calmed. Sesshomaru walked closer to Shippo until his chest was almost touching his nose. Sesshomaru reached his hand to lift Shippo's gaze to him. He was surprised to find his emerald eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Shippo, tell me, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes softening once again.

Shippo started to tremble and small tears came down as Sesshomaru softly spoke. After what seemed like hours of silence, something inside of Shippo felt like it snapped.

"I-It's my fault, I couldn't stop him from doing it! I didn't mean for them to fight, I'm sorry!" Shippo hoarsely wailed.

Sesshomaru's expression changed to shock. He wrapped his arms tightly around the small demon. Hakudoshi and Inuyasha both looked on with melancholy faces at the fox's turmoil. It was clear that Shippo's emotions had overflowed the wall put up to block and it was breaking down. Once Shippo calmed down, Inuyasha dashed over to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Hakudoshi smiled as he stood up, watching the show of comfort.

"Yet you thought they wouldn't care if they had found out." He said.

Shippo looked to him and smiled. "Thank you, Hakudoshi."

"I'll be going, and don't worry, I'm taking Seika with me."

With that said, Hakudoshi vanished into the shadows of the forest. Once gone, Shippo sat back down tired on the ground with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha down next to him. He blushed when Inuyasha placed his hand inside his kimono, feeling his swollen belly. Sesshomaru laughed at the reaction to his brother's sudden blunt action. Shippo moaned lightly when Inuyasha started rubbing his stomach gently. Inuyasha smiled and leaned down, kissing him.

Shippo's eyes widened before shutting them close. Inuyasha nibbled on his lip, begging for entrance, which Shippo eagerly granted. Sesshomaru could feel himself slowly hardening as he watched his mate and soon-to-be mate kiss as Inuyasha plunged his tongue into Shippo's mouth but groan loudly when Shippo started sucking his tongue.

The two demons reluctantly pulled away for air, a string of salivia connecting their lips.

"What brought that on?" Shippo asked shyly.

Inuyasha grinned. "It should be obvious, Shippo."

The fox demon looked at him blankly until he sprouted a small smile. Inuyasha smiled back and looked to Sesshomaru before biting into Shippo's neck, who gasped. Sesshomaru scouched closer and did the same to the other side. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both let go as their serum (I don't know what it's called, but I know it ain't semen!) flow through Shippo's body. Sesshomaru leaned close to his ear and whispered.

"You are loved by us, don't ever doubt that."

And with that said, exhaustion caught up and Shippo slowly drifted into a deep slumber. Inuyasha smiled and lifted him up bridal style as the serum took affect. Sesshomaru followed as they walked back to the small campsite.

* * *

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently as they waited for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo. Next to her, Rin, Jaken, and Sango were sitting on Kirara, who was too busy trying to chew off Miroku's robe, until Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came out carrying Shippo.

"Finally, you're back!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Let's just go already." Sesshomaru ordered, ignoring the miko's outburst as he set Shippo onto Kirara with Rin.

As they all started to exit the forest, a sudden loud crunch of a stick captured their attention. Everyone froze at the sound. Suddenly, a figure falls onto the floor, bloodied and bruised. Rin gasped as she slid off of Kirara and ran to the fallen figure. She lifted the head onto her lap and was surprised.

"Guys, it's Kouga!" She worriedly exclaimed.

Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello peopls! Srry for the long wait!

Been busy with a tech game camp thing

I didn't know what I was doing at all,

but the nerds were hot! :D

Hope you enjoy!

Read & Review!

Chapter 6

While Rin was finishing up on healing the injuries, a loud groan came from Kouga as he stirred awake. His eyes opened as he sat up slowly.

"Where am I?" He slurred groggy. Arms almost instantly wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Oh, Kouga-kun, you're okay! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are being horrible to me!" Kagome whined like a child, hoping he'd show some kind of comfort.

"So? Get off me." Kouga said as he jerked roughly out of Kagome's grip.

"So? Beat them up, idiot!" She demanded frustrated.

"Oh, give it up wench, he needs to rest." Inyuasha cut in, setting the wolf demon onto Kirara's back. Shippo sat next to Kouga while Sesshomaru leaned against Kirara and Miroku, Sango, Jaken, and Rin were sat around laughing as Inuyasha and Kagome bickered. Shippo put Kouga's head in his lap using his tail as a pillow, making him stretch out across Kirara.

"How do you feel Kouga?" Shippo asked softly. He felt very concerned for their friend. Seeing the damage done to him, Shippo was just hoping this wasn't the work of Naraku.

Kouga didn't respond. He was staring off in space with a blank look. His whole body was tense and sore as he layed. 'Why did this have to happen?' he thought sadly. How could they do this to him? It's not like he said he'd murder the whole pack! There were others just like him in the pack! Yet they don't matter. As he was thinking, tears were running down his face, worrying Shippo and Sesshomaru. Shippo gently wiped away the tears.

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped arguing at the sight of Kouga's tears. While Kagome just shrugged and walked away, Inuyasha walked over to where his mates and Kouga sat.

"Kouga, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, shaking his shoulder. Even though they had never been at the friendliest terms, he was still worried. He's never seen Kouga look so lost or cry. He already knew something bad must've happened to have him this badly beaten, but what else could have happened? Kouga snapped out of his thoughts, but he sat up quickly, feeling hands touch him.

"Kouga seriously, what happened?"

"Nothing, just got into a fight." He grumbled as he struggled to stand. Shippo pulled him back down to his lap, wrapping his tail around Kouga's mid-section.

"Stop moving, you'll make your injuries worse." Shippo mumbled.

The wolf demon either didn't hear the statement or ignored it, as he kept trying to wiggle out of the tight grip, but gave up quickly as Shippo light pushed Kouga's chest down. Exhaustion pulled him down into a deep slumber as he laid down, Shippo's worried eyes gazing down at him.

"I wonder what really happened?" He whispered.

Sorry this is so short,

I gotta go somewhere that's gonna take awhile

so I'm in a hurry.

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hope you enjoy

Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

Chapter 7

Kouga's sharp eyes opened in the darkness of the forest, slowly taking in his surroundings. It's now the middle of the night with Inuyasha and his friends were sleeping soundly. He sits up slow and stiff as he awakes.

Now is the time for him to go. He can't wait 'till they woke up, or he wouldn't have the chance. But as Kouga sprinted silently through the forest, he unknowingly woke one of the inu brothers, Sesshomaru, who was now following him.

The wolf demon halted in surprise once he felt a powerful presence. He can't be that fast! Suddenly, he felt his back against a tree with a strong hand holding his shoulder. Kouga kept his head pinned against his chest, shaking as his raven bangs cover his face, hiding his tears. Sesshomaru pressed closer onto Kouga's body.

"Kouga, why are you leaving?" He whispered. He may have recovered physically, but emotionally, he seemed like a mess since they have found him.

"Somewhere, now get off, Sesshomaru." Kouga started wiggling around, hoping for Sesshomaru to release his hold, which instead had the opposite effect. His body, however, tired out quickly. He slid down the side of the tree.

"Kouga!" Sesshomaru held Kouga tightly to him so he couldn't escape him.

"Kouga! Please... What is hurting you?" Kouga froze at the word please. He didn't think it ever existed in Sesshomaru's vocabulary. Sesshomaru gently turned his tear stained face to him, his hand caressed his soft cheek.

Kouga's tears were wiped away. "...Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to keep this to yourself.." He said.

Sesshomaru moved Kouga onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him. Kouga blushed at his display of affection. Since when was Sesshomaru this touchy feely?

"Weeks ago, me and Ayame were fighting about my responsibilites to the pack. That was happening more and more often. Now, but Ayame still felt as if I didn't care for her but I did, or I-I tried atleast. But it wasn't enough for her. One day though, Naraku... He just messed everything up, he's why you found me so injured."

Tears slipped out from Kouga's eyes that he tried hard to conceal. "I was sleeping when he came into my room... I could feel him touching me and when I woke up, he just went farther with his touching and he just cutting me open, choking me, hitting me. He just did anything that would hurt. That's not the worst part, it only got worse when Ayame woke up and saw."

"Naraku snuck out quick while Ayame was too busy punching and kicking me. She was pissed. She thought that my screaming was out of pleasure not pain. She felt as if I betrayed her. Once she was done, she told me leave me the pack and never return. I wanted to do something to fix it all, but I just kept my mouth shut and left the den."

"Other pack members had heard everything and didn't react any better. Even though, she told them I wasn't worth attacking, wolves would still bite and rip me while others would throw rocks and twigs. Later on, they left me on the ground."

Kouga by now wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, crying into his shoulder. Sesshomaru was rubbing calming circles into Kouga's tense back.


End file.
